This invention relates generally to a multiline transmission line test receptacle having provision for testing each transmission line. More specifically, this invention relates to a multiline modular telephone receptacle which enables the user to test a plurality of telephone lines connected to the modular telephone receptacle with, e.g., a single line telephone set.
It is common for a telephone receptacle to be connected to a plurality of telephone lines. Typically, such telephone receptacles are positioned either in a wall or in a piece of equipment which makes it difficult or impractical to connect standard test equipment individually to each of the individual telephone lines connected to the telephone receptacle on the network side. In order to be able to check operation of each of the telephone lines, a user must connect test equipment (or a standard telephone set) to the proper conductors of the modular telephone receptacle, which can be a difficult and time-consuming task. The need exists, therefore, for an apparatus and method which permits convenient testing of each of a plurality of telephone lines connected to a single modular telephone receptacle.
It would also be desirable that such a testing apparatus utilize a standard telephone set to detect proper operation of each of the plurality of telephone lines connected to the modular receptacle. Such a device would preferably provide a means for selectively switching contact between the test telephone set and each individual telephone line connected to the telephone receptacle on the network side. Such a device would also preferably provide a convenient means for interconnecting the test telephone set and telephone receptacle that would also accommodate the switching of the connection of the telephone set from one telephone line to another.